bigfingersfandomcom-20200215-history
Equipment (Bastard Bonds)
Equipment is a type of item that can be equipped by Bastards. Every Bastard has a Weapon slot, an Armour slot, and an Accessory slot. Weapons are used to increase offensive capabilities, Armor increases defensive capabilities, and the Accessory slot can do both, depending on the equipment item. Each piece of equipment has particular traits that determine how it will function in combat. Weapons Armour Accessories Equipment Traits Physical Increases physical damage. Reach Increases the strike range outside adjacent squares by that many squares. Threat Increases chance of a critical hit. Critical Increases the damage of a critical hit. Wasting Slowly erodes HP every turn during combat. Can be cancelled out by Regenerate. Regenerate Regenerates HP every turn during combat. Can be cancelled out by Wasting. Lucky Random rolls for damage dealt will be generated twice, and the best result will be used. (Roll twice, keep the higher roll.) Can be cancelled out by Unlucky. Unlucky Random rolls for damage dealt will be generated twice, and the worst result will be used. (Roll twice, keep the lower roll.) Can be cancelled out by Lucky. RiskStrike When hitting an enemy with a weapon, that much Risk is added to the target. RiskSpell When hitting an enemy with a spell, that much Risk is added to the target. DazeStrike Inflicts the Lux Curse. Lowers target's accuracy. TangleStrike Inflicts the Rex Curse. Lowers target movement and evasion. PainStrike Inflicts the Max Curse. Lowers target's physical defense and healing received. PoisonStrike Inflicts the Pox Curse. Target takes poison damage at the end of each round. (Poison will reduce target to 1 HP but cannot kill.) NexusStrike Inflicts the Nix Curse. Lowers target's magical defense and chance to Ward against spells. Luxalign Become more resistant to Lux, but take extra damage against Pox and Max spells. Rexalign Become more resistant to Rex, but take extra damage against Pox and Nix spells. Maxalign Become more resistant to Max, but take extra damage against Nix and Lux spells. Poxalign Become more resistant to Pox, but take extra damage against Lux and Rex spells. Nixalign Become more resistant to Max, but take extra damage against Max and Rex spells. Luxmana Blasts cast will be a pure Lux vein spell instead of Arcus, unless nullified by another mana trait. Rexmana Blasts cast will be a pure Rex vein spell instead of Arcus, unless nullified by another mana trait. Maxmana Blasts cast will be a pure Max vein spell instead of Arcus, unless nullified by another mana trait. Poxmana Blasts cast will be a pure Pox vein spell instead of Arcus, unless nullified by another mana trait. Nixmana Blasts cast will be a pure Nix vein spell instead of Arcus, unless nullified by another mana trait. BladeCircle Regular attacks hit enemies in the eight tiles surrounding the unit. This does not affect magical attacks. Halex Inflicts Daze, attacks enemies in and around the targetted enemy with equal strength when used for a magical attack. Bifrost Attacks a single target ten times in quick succession when used for a magical attack. Wrack After the initial attack, deals consecutive damage randomize between the latest hit's value and 0, until it's small enough to be fully guarded by the target. Category:Bastard Bonds